Muppet Treasure Island
Muppet Treasure Island is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 18th November 1996. Description Yo-Ho-Ho! Cast off for hilarious high-seas adventure with all your favourite Muppets in this Swashbuckling send-up of Robert Louis Stevenson's immortal tale! The fun begins when young Jim Hawkins, with pals Gonzo, Rizzo and notorious one-legged pirate Long John Silver (Tim Curry) board a rickety ship on a quest for burried treasure. Commanded by dashing Captain Smollett (Kermit the Frog) and his all-muppet crew, the motley bunch sails for a remote island. There, Silver and his mutinous clan of cut-throats kidnap young Jim and his treasure map! Although Smollett stages a heroic rescue, he's no match for the island queen of the warthogs- none other than his scorned lost love Benjamina Gunn (Miss Piggy). Wide critical acclaim, dazzling musical numbers and irreverent madcap humour make Muppet Treasure Island a richly entertaining film for all ages! Cast * Kevin Bishop as Jim Hawkins, a good-natured orphan boy who, for most of his life, has worked at the Admiral Benbow Inn under the strict rule of Mrs. Bluveridge, but has always dreamed of nautical adventures. He is an incredibly trusting boy, which proves to be somewhat of a downfall for him, as he forms a bond with the ship's chef Long John Silver, who is ultimately revealed to be a pirate. * Tim Curry as Long John Silver, a deceptively charming pirate, posing as a chef, who befriends Jim at first until he is overheard by Gonzo, Rizzo and Jim as he reveals his dastardly plans to his fellow pirates aboard the Hispaniola. During his siege on Treasure Island, it is suggested that Silver and Benjamina Gunn share a romantic history. Despite his villainous nature, he genuinely cares about Jim. * Jennifer Saunders as Mrs. Bluveridge, a loud, plump woman who owns the Admiral Benbow Inn where Jim and his friends work. She has an uncanny ability to know when people are not doing what they should be doing, which leads to various characters exclaiming, "How does she do that?!" Though rough with the "boys", she does show a genuine concern for Jim, helping him escape the pirates before seeing them off herself. * Billy Connolly as Billy Bones, an ex-pirate, previously a member of Captain Flint's crew who witnessed the burial of gold on Treasure Island and informs Jim that he still has the map to the treasure before he suffers a fatal heart attack. During a 2002 live performance in Dublin, Connolly jokingly claimed to be the only man to ever die in a Muppet movie.3 * David Nicholls as Captain Burney Flint, a pirate who buried the treasure at his own island years ago, and killed his crew to prevent them from telling where the treasure was buried. He also marooned Benjamina Gunn on Treasure Island. * Frederick Warder as Calico Jerry, one of the human pirates of Silver's crew; he was the first aboard the Hispaniola to come down with the Cabin Fever. He is later defeated by Jim. * Harry Jones as Easy Pete, another member of Silver's Crew. He is defeated easily by Benjamina Gunn. * Peter Geeves as Black Eyed Pea, a pirate with two black eyes. Another of the human pirates and members of Silver's Crew. Introduced during the roll call and sings a solo in "Professional Pirate", he too is defeated by Benjamina via a swift kick between the legs. * Danny Blackner as Short Stack Stevens, a dwarf pirate and the smallest human pirate on board the Hispaniola. Like Easy Pete and Black Eyed Pea, he is defeated by Benjamina in the fight sequence with a kiss and a head butt. * Jessica Hamilton as Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Faced-Baby-Eating O'Brien, a beautiful female pirate with a deep manly voice who appears during the film's roll call scene. Five other unnamed human pirates with no speaking lines appear aboard the Hispaniola while the other pirates go with Silver. The beginning of the film also features several unnamed human pirates who were members of Flint's crew during the credit sequence of "Shiver My Timbers". Other unnamed human pirates are members of Blind Pew's at the Admiral Benbow Inn. There were also other unnamed non-pirate human characters who appeared both at the inn and in the town of Bristol. Muppet performers Muppet performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog - Captain Abraham Smollett/Rizzo the Rat/Beaker - Dr. Livsey's assistant,/Jacques Roach/Original - Walleye Pike * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo/Waldorf - Figurehead/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew/Dr. David Livsey/Zoot - Crew member/Statler - Figurehead/Lew Zealand - Crew member, Floyd Pepper - Crew member/Originals - Mad Monty, Blind Pew, Old Joe, Calico, Old Tom and Spotted Dick * Jerry Nelson as Statler - Figurehead/Lew Zealand - Crew member, Floyd Pepper - Crew member/Originals - Mad Monty, Blind Pew, Old Joe, Calico, Old Tom and Spotted Dick * Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear - Squire Trelawney (voice only)/Miss Piggy - Benjamina Gunn (voice only)/Sam Eagle/Mr. Samuel Arrow (voice only)/Animal (voice only) * Kevin Clash as Fozzie Bear - Squire Trelawney (puppetry only)/Miss Piggy - Benjamina Gunn (puppetry only)/Sam Eagle - Mr. Samuel Arrow (puppetry only)/Animal (puppetry only)/Originals - Polly Lobster, Spa'am, Real Old Tom and Black Dog * Bill Barretta as Mudwell the Mudbunny/Originals - Clueless Morgan, Angel Marie and Mr. Bitte * John Henson as Sweetums * Louise Gold as Brool the Minstrel/Original - Tourist Rat * Don Austen as Originals - Background Pirates and Native Pigs Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) Closing (Original 1996 release) Trailers and info Opening # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Muppets Category:Jim Henson Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Santa Clause trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Billy Connolly (Muppet Treasure Island Narrator)